My Little Green
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Izuku x Fem!Endeavor So this is now a thing. Hope someone enjoys it.
1. Chapter 1

She stood stunned in the hallway, echoes of cheering fans carried throughout the building.

"Hey Emi, it's been a while," the fabled boy from her childhood said as he stared up at her.

"Y-you, how can," tears stinging her eyes as feelings she long since buried forced their way up as memories of long forgotten times came rushing back.

Emi Todoroki was a shy girl; her parents having raised her on old Japanese traditions. She grew up in a large home, it was ancestral her parents said, her legacy stretched back centuries. Because of this she had few friends, real friends, a lot of other boys were around her simply because they were either distant family or the children of business partners.

Except for one boy, a small child around her age with unruly green hair and, in her opinion, the cutest freckles. She always had trouble saying his name, so he was her little green, her Midori. She would sneak out and play with him every chance she got.

She turned four and like the rest of her family developed her fire quirk, she began her training and as such couldn't see her little green as much, but he was always there, somehow, when she got away to play.

Emi was home schooled, so she would always ask Midori what it was like to be around other children and her friend would chuckle and rub his arm. Never giving a real answer, always deflecting or some noncommittal words. Emi was a smart girl she was pretty sure her friend was being bullied, and that he was probably quirkless, since he never showed his or talked about it.

A lot of times the boy was very quiet, content to just sit in her presence. But there was always one topic of conversation that he would never stay quiet about, heroes. He was fascinated with heroes, new ones debuted almost weekly and he was always so excited. But he had strange ways of expressing it, using phrases like, "I'm so glad I got to them debut in person," or how their costumes had that classic style.

Sure, if she were more interested she might have questioned the boy about why he talked about heroes like that.

But Emi was happy.

Until the day he disappeared.

She couldn't be too mad at him, despite how angry she was. It was the weekend and the two children had been going to get ice cream. Emi had snuck out after a month, since her parents and tutors noticed that she would sneak out they had been much more vigilant, so she didn't get to see her friend all too often anymore.

She eagerly licked at her triple scoop cone, a sweet treat she would never have been allowed at home. Her friend held her hand as she blushed, he was her first crush.

Then it changed, a building began burning, people were screaming. A mother begging for help that her baby was still in the building, crying could somehow be heard over the roaring inferno. Emi froze, what could she do, she had a fire quirk, but it didn't let her control other fire, just her own.

Noticing a second later that her friend had let go of her hand and was running into the building. Her quirkless friend was going to try and save someone.

She watched for a few second before everything went wrong. The news would later report that a gas line finally burst and that the building was already compromised, which is why it came down in that fiery explosion.

The boy was gone, her friend dead for trying to be a hero, because she, someone who does not fear flames, didn't take action.

She vowed to get stronger, to be the Number One Hero, in his honor.

Somethings changed along the way, she became more vicious with her training, pushing her body to limits beyond that of anyone else. It didn't matter that her quirk was just fire, she had to be stronger than those with strength enhancing quirks, faster than those with mutations. Then he showed up, All Might, comes out of nowhere one day, stronger, faster, more likable than any hero ever seen before.

She was furious, she took down more criminals than before, she got tough on crime, earning her a nasty reputation. But it was never enough. He was always one step ahead.

So she gave up, she knew she could never beat him, but a stronger child could, so she found donors, people with quirks that were compatible to hers, spent millions to have children that she hoped would one day surpass All Might, her hatred of the man blinding her to the original purpose she had laid out before herself.

Then her fourth child, a perfect specimen of power, containing all the burning power of her own fire, with the chilling devastation of ice. She trained that child to the brink of insanity.

When her legacy was burned, scarred by boiling water, it mattered not. That the child dared defy her and refuse to use her power, was inconceivable. But it didn't matter, when her heir would start at U.A. they would have to grow their power more.

But now, Emi had prepared to confront that boy that would be facing her daughter, she would demand that they push her to her limits.

Seeing the boy turn around to face her, she froze, in fear, joy, shame.

"Emi," Izuku said as he slowly walked up to the nervous woman, his old friend. "It's okay, I came back. I'm sorry I had to go away," he tenderly wrapped the shaking woman in a hug.

"H-how, y-you d-died," Emi's own arms slowly embracing her childhood friend.

Izuku shook his head, "No, I'm really sorry I had to leave, but I was needed elsewhere, and I just didn't know how to say goodbye."

"How did you survive?" Emi inquired as tears rolled down her face.

"I have a quirk, it's very strong, probably the most powerful quirk ever," Izuku whispered. "I'm a time traveler. It hurt me so much to not be able to see you, I missed you growing up, to see the amazing woman you have become."

Emi whimpered, "I'm not the girl you used to know, I've become, I am broken."

Izuku tilted her head down to look into his eyes, "Emi, my Emi is not broken, she's just a shy girl who loves ice cream and she sneaks out on the weekend to see her Little Green."

"I hurt people Midori," Emi growled, her feelings of self-hatred bubbling up as she recalled how she treated everyone in her family, her friends and colleagues. "I hurt my daughter."

"I know, Todoroki has scars, so do you," Izuku replied. "And it's my job to fix those scars, because I put the first one on you and I am so so sorry for that."

"Help my daughter Little Green, be the hero I could never become," Emi cried as she fell to her knees.

"You're an amazing person Emi," Izuku said as he put a kiss on her lips. "Never doubt that you are a hero, you just got lost somewhere along the way and need a little help getting back on the right path. I promise after this I won't leave again."

Emi Todoroki, Pro-Hero Endeavor watched as the boy she loved, walked out on to the stage and saved her daughter from herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I don't know if I want to do anything with this or not.

Might just be a one shot, that I put out in between other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood in the dark, dirty alleyway, the echoes of chaos carried through the city.

"Emi!" Izuku called out, with a hint of excitement mixed with confusion, from his position on the ground.

Emi Todoroki, Pro-Hero Endeavor was furious. Her daughter had mentioned that Midoriya had sent a series of numbers in a mass text to the rest of the 1-A class, which confused her, so she asked to see it. Realizing that this was a location, she diverted from her group to head towards it. And she found the Hero Killer of all people poised to kill the young man she had just been reunited with.

"_Another Phony_," Stain dryly shouted. The mad killer ducked as a torrent of flames rushed down the alley, followed by backflips to dodge the incoming fireballs.

Emi stomped forward keeping her flames constantly pressing the Hero Killer back down the alley and away from his current victims. She glanced around the alley taking in the surroundings, pro-hero Native was against a wall and was bleeding from his gut pretty badly. Another boy, the one that fought against her daughter in the sports festival was on the ground, he resembled the Pro-Hero Ingenium, and finally Midori, was grunting and bleeding from his shoulder.

A blur from the corner of her eye and she barely dodged a knife that was thrown blindly through the flames. "Emi, be careful if he drinks your blood it's over, that's how his quirk works," Izuku stated.

Endeavor nodded in understanding as she watched a shadow on the wall move, a faint flicker and she was ready for the attack. She raised her hands to blast fire at the psychopath who bounced off a wall, but she couldn't get a good shot. Stain was using the placement of Native as a means to keep her from firing indiscriminately for fear of friendly fire.

Three more knives came flying towards her which she sidestepped but because of the two teens at her feet her movements were restricted. "_Come on Faker, just forget about the collateral damage, you have a bad guy to catch_," Stain taunted, launching himself at the woman.

Emi growled as she caught the deranged man and grappled him, "I'm not that woman anymore," she shouted as she tossed him away before he could land any significant hit to her.

Stain smirked, holding up his hand, his gnarled fingernails caked red where he scratched at her skin. "After this you won't be any kind of woman," He cackled as he went to lick his hand. A firm grip on his wrist caused him to freeze.

"Sorry I can't let you do that," Izuku said as he wrenched Stains arm down away from his face before landing a firm kick to Stain chin, causing him to shut his mouth.

"_An O_," Stain thought. "_No, that's far too quick._" The murderer slashed with his sword at the boy who was so close to him but just as the blade was about to strike his body he disappeared. "Huh," he grunted.

"Almost got me there," Izuku taunted from his position at Endeavor's side.

"How," Stain snarled. "Even if you could teleport you shouldn't have gotten free of my quirk yet. You still had time left."

Izuku chuckled. "Oh, I always have time. But yours just ran out," he said defiantly as he assumed a fighting stance.

Emi looked down at Izuku and giggled. "You're such a dork Midori," she reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork Emi," Izuku stuck his tongue out at her. "Let's trash this fool and then go get some ice cream, yeah?"

Emi smiled at the idea. "I'd like that," she softly said.

Stain's anger swelled at the notion that not only was a fake hero trying to stop him, but that she was ignoring him. He howled in rage and rushed the two. He blinked, and it was suddenly one. Then he felt himself getting tripped. He quickly reached to brace himself before a sudden warmth overtook him, the sheer pain of his flesh charring caused him to lose consciousness.

* * *

Shoko Todoroki looked between her mother and her classmate as she sat in an ice cream parlor. Their internship had ended a few hours ago and they only had to go home which in her case just meant she would go home with her mother. A mother, who just a few weeks ago she hated with a passion. However, after she fought Izuku Midoriya, the strangest kid she had ever met, her mother suddenly did a one-eighty on her personality and became caring and affectionate.

She silently watched as the two chatted with each other. With growing frustration, she slammed her spoon on the table. "Okay what the hell is going on here," she shouted, drawing attention from the other patrons who were already doing a terrible job of not staring at the Number Two hero. Many assuming the green-haired boy was taking her daughter on a date and she was doing a terrible job of chaperoning.

"Shoko, please, you're causing a scene," Emi said as she licked her triple scoop cone.

The younger of the Todoroki woman glared at her mother, "I could get that you're trying to be a better parent, for some reason. But bringing my classmate to get ice cream is just," she waved her hand around.

Midoriya swallowed his mouthful of ice cream. "I agree Emi, it is a little weird to bring your daughter on our date," he calmly stated.

"It's just so hard to balance work, home and a social life all in one, I thought I could cut corners a little," Emi nervously said.

Izuku patted her hand in reassurance. "It's fine, my own mother had trouble, will have trouble, dating in the future, so I understand. Especially when you are trying to make up for lost time," he consoled her.

"Thanks Midori, you're the sweetest," Emi giggled.

Shoko stared slack jawed at the exchange. "I don't, what is," her cool and collected appearance crumbling as she watched the exchange.

Emi pushed the bowl of ice cream towards her daughter. "Finish up sweetie, we need to get home soon," she chided her daughter for sitting there while her food melted. Not that she was worried, Shoko could always refreeze it.

As the three heroes left, Izuku gave Emi a hug, being in public anything more would have been suspicious. "I'll see you Friday," he confidently stated as if it were a rule the universe would have to abide by.

"I'd question how you know, but that sounds amazing, this whole Stain thing is going to be a real pain with paperwork," Emi groaned. "Sorry about taking all the credit," she sheepishly said.

Izuku patted her arm, "And I already said it's fine, if you didn't Iida would have gotten in big trouble for leaving Manual to hunt Stain down, and then I would have had to explain how I knew how to find him."

"Why don't you want people to know about your quirk," Emi nervously asked. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want. If it's really personal, then you."

Izuku silenced her with a quick kiss, "I'm not the only one who mumbles I see," Izuku said with a smile.

"I learned it from you," Emi shot back with a blush.

"It's fine though, I don't mind telling you," Izuku shrugged. "I never want to have secrets between us, I just don't want people to make demands, I've seen how hard it can be at the top add on people thinking I can solve all the world's problems, I'm just a man Emi," Izuku bluntly said. "I want some time to relax with the woman I love, without expectations."

Shoko followed behind her mother and classmate trying to come to terms with what she was witnessing. She was shook from her thoughts by her mother as Izuku had pulled another disappearing act he was becoming famous for. "I think it's time you see some old photos of your mother," Endeavor said sternly to her daughter, leaving no confusion that this wasn't mandatory.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah this is one of the weirdest stories I have written.

For the guest, not really inspired off of TC, I am on the Discord for it, but I dunno the idea was just a random thought. I think I drew more inspiration from My Time Traveling Girlfriend more.

I wrote it, it was kind of cute so I posted it.

Here's the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat, stunned in the living room holding an old photograph of her mother and her childhood friend. That same friend who was her classmate in school.

"What is," Shoko tried to say as the hand of her older sister Fuyumi took the picture from her.

"He was, is, my best friend," Emi said as she had her children around an old cookie tin she used to hide her precious belongings from her strict parents. "I was a young girl, I fell in love because he was so sweet, so kind, so honest."

"But if this is him," her oldest son, Toya said. "Then he's gotta be like in his forties?" he guessed as he did the math.

"Yes and no, he's not like other people," Emi corrected as she pulled out an old necklace he had given her, it was cheap costume jewelry, but it held sentimental value more than all the expensive accoutrements that she had in her possession. "I was so much like all of you when I was younger."

Her kids were stunned at that revelation, the heavy-handed tyrant they grew up with was just a normal little girl growing up. Fuyumi being the voice of reason for so long with her mother and siblings, bridging them as one of the few means of communication asked, "What changed?"

A stray tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered her greatest shame, the sole moment of weakness in her life that she wished beyond all measure that she could change. "I was weak, afraid, and I thought I lost my best friend."

"Mom," Shoko quietly spoke up. "What is Midoriya? He's so different than everyone I've met and even spending hours with him during school I just can't understand him."

Emi placed the necklace back in the tin carefully. "I don't think there is anyone like him nor will there ever be again," she wistfully stated reminiscing on the boy. "He loves heroes, always was at every debut he could find, I just wish he was at mine."

"Don't be so sure about that Emi," Izuku's voice caught their attention as they all looked at the other end of the table. Seated in the spot was Izuku holding a photograph. "I like this one, a genuine smile," he smiled as he looked at the picture.

"Wait who are you and how did you get in our house," Natsuo, Emi's youngest son demanded.

The Todoroki children watch Izuku smirk as he crossed the room, without a care in the world, stopping at the side of their mother. "You look so beautiful in this love," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and handed her the photo. "I was a little far away when I took it, but I couldn't be seen, it was still a crazy time," he sadly admitted. "I really wanted to though, just to run up and give you a big hug for finally doing it."

"I know," Emi replied as she patted his arm. "I'm just glad that you were there for the important moments."

Izuku leaned forward touching his forehead to her own, "All of the moments with you are important to me."

Emi blushed and giggled, "Oh you charmer, putting moves on an old woman like me."

Her children stuck in stunned silence as they watched their mother flirt with a boy less than half her age who she grew up with. Shoko nodded, "See this is what I had to put up with when we got ice cream."

"Isn't it a big too soon for you to meet my kids," Emi asked as she could see questions forming in her son's and daughter's eyes.

Izuku shook his head and seated himself in her lap, his smaller size fitting perfectly. "Nah, Todoroki-kun already knows me from school, this just clears up the confusion sooner, they were going to see me on Friday when I came to get you for our date, but I'm sorry I was too eager and couldn't wait to see you again," Izuku admitted.

Emi weighed the idea in her head, it was only going to be a few more days before all of her kids met Izuku. "I guess, just kind of wish you gave me some heads up," Emi said as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Oh right, we should exchange phone numbers," Izuku said as he reached down.

Emi jumped in her chair a little letting out a little shriek. "That's not your phone Midori," she glared at him.

Izuku shrugged and kissed her cheek again. "I know, I just really like it though," he admitted.

Fuyumi watched as her mother and a boy, her younger sisters age no less, played grab ass in front of them. Toya looked around the room finding common house hold objects incredibly fascinating. Natsuo just waved his hands around and looked at his younger sister. Shoko shrugged, "This is what they do, I don't know what to do either, so stop expecting an answer out of me."

* * *

Friday finally rolled around for 1-A, all of them excited to have some freedom after their harsh internships to relax and share stories. "Deku-kun," Ochako called out to Izuku as he casually walked down the path with Todoroki.

"Uraraka-san," Izuku waved as he walked towards them.

Pushing a strand of her brown hair back behind her ear, a deepening blush on her face as she worked up the courage to ask out her crush. "So there is this new arcade opening today and I figure after that encounter with the hero killer you maybe might want to," she started to trail off, losing her nerve.

"Oh yeah that place, great idea, that would be an excellent place for a date," Izuku loudly proclaimed with excitement. Ochako's face lit up with the force of a thousand exploding suns.

"Really!" she all but screamed.

"Yeah, Todoroki-kun do you think that would be a great place for a date," Izuku spun to face his walking partner.

Ochako shattered into a million pieces and dissolved into the fabric of the universe at the idea that Izuku and Todoroki were together, at least that is what she felt like. "What?" she quietly said.

"I don't know, maybe," Todoroki shrugged, not sure if her mother would like an arcade, but in retrospect she didn't really know much of her mother's tastes as she never tried to learn them.

Izuku groaned, "Come on it's our first real date in forever," he exclaimed drawing attention to himself. "I mean would a movie be better, or something more intimate like dancing," he said as he shook his body in awkward motions, demonstrating his lack of skill.

Kirishima grabbed Mina harshly and spun her around and out of her conversation slash gossip session with Tooru. "Excuse you," she quickly said.

"Shh, shut your pink face," Kirishima rudely said as he turned her head forcefully to look at two of their powerhouse classmates, "Look, is that what I think it is?"

Mina blinked. "It's, no," she gaped and wiped her eyes. "Can't be this, I never saw this coming." Mina squealed. "This changes EVERYTHING."

Mina took out her phone and began snapping photos almost as fast as video and sending them off to her gossip circle in the other classes.

When Monday rolled around the rumors would have spread to even the faculty all without the two people it was about even aware of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: THIS TRAIN HAS NO BREAKS. YOU ALL PUNCHED A ONE WAY TICKET TO CRAZY TOWN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku Midoriya stood in front of a door, dressed up in a dark green hoodie, a pair of jeans and his signature red high tops. He was barely able to contain his excitement for the day, he had rushed home to save as much time as possible which might seem quaint for a time traveler, but it was all emotions for him today. He had texted his recommended attire to Emi, so that she would be less conspicuous as they went on their date, hoping that the number two hero in the country wouldn't be spotted at a newly opened arcade.

"Oh, I hope she enjoys it, I always wanted to bring her to one," Izuku said as knocked on the door. A not inconspicuous amount of shuffling was heard behind the door, along with much too loud to be considered whispers.

"I don't know, do I look good enough," Emi said to her oldest daughter. "I can't go out there, I'm hideous. I'm not ready."

Fuyumi straightened her mother's skirt. "Please, you look wonderful mom," she said awkwardly. Her mother never being someone she expected to be giving a pep talk to before a date. "If everything you told me is true, he's absolutely in love with you, I mean he went through time for some reason to be here with you," she paused after saying that. "Huh, really set the bar high for dates with this one."

Shoko walked over to her nervous mother and placed her hand gently on her arm. "Mom, you've known Midoriya for years at this point," she stated calmly. "You have nothing to be nervous about, you two are going to go out," she turned her mother to have her face the door. "You're going to have a great time," she pushed the woman outside and into the open arms of her date. "And we are going to try and forget that any of this is happening," Shoko finished shutting the door on the couple.

"H-hey, Midori," Emi quirked a smile as she looked down at her boyfriend.

Izuku beamed a smile. "Wow you look amazing Emi," he complimented her as he took her arm to walk beside her. "I always knew you were beautiful."

"Thanks," Emi smiled, her nerve unbunching as she got comfortable in Izuku's presence. "You always know just what to say."

"Let's hurry, I got us two huge coin cards," Izuku said flashing two golden pieces of plastic. "We'll be able to play as many games as we want. Take your mind off of everything, no hero stuff, no school, no kids, no time travel, just us playing together."

Emi squeezed her boyfriend closely too her and sighed. "After everything that's been going on, that sounds amazing," the normally stoic pro-hero admitted. "I don't ever get time to let my hair down anymore."

Izuku began to rub her hip with his hand, "I know other things we can do to let your hair down," Izuku growled at her.

"Oh, stop it," Emi laughed. "You are incorrigible."

Izuku shrugged, "I just know what I want."

* * *

Emi was having a blast, the cheap food, flashing lights and loud noises were a stark contrast to the normal life she had been living. Constantly battling crime, holding boring press conferences and balancing reports was time consuming and a routine she had fallen into over time. But it would seem that a single evening with Izuku was all that it took to bring out her inner child that she had repressed for so long. The woman let out a shrill squeal as Izuku managed to outrace her on one of the motorcycle games in the arcade, "Oh no, Midori," she giggled as her motorcycle spun out, the machine vibrating to simulate her wreck.

She huffed in excitement as the game came to an end. "Oh that was so much fun," Emi said loudly as Izuku performed a very cheesy victory dance for his win. He came in fifth as the rubberbanding computers took the top spots easily, but he still beat her last place, so it was a win for him.

"You look like you could use a drink," Izuku said to her loudly as a pack of children ran in between and around them. The couple had been playing for hours at this point and the sun had already set low on the horizon. "I'll be back in a moment," he said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went to the counter to get some refreshments.

She pulled her hoodie up close to hide the blush on her cheeks, until a voice she had heard many times before called out to her. "Endeavor," the up and coming young Pro-hero who recently debuted in the previous year Hawks said. He was wearing his signature leather jacket and had a small following of children behind him, excited to see such a famous and youthful hearo. "Is that really you?"

Emi stiffened, she didn't want anyone she knew to see her here, let alone Hawks. "Ye-yeah, it's me," she said not feeling that she could hide who she was from someone like him.

Hawks approached a got a little closer to her than necessary. "It's great to see you, didn't know you liked video games and junk food though," he made conversation while she took a step back.

"I'm just taking my mind off all the extra work I've had recently, what with the sports festival having ended recently," she made an excuse, hoping that this would be enough to sate his curiosity.

"Oh don't I know it, I had one of those little chicks at my agency, the bird headed kid who placed third," Hawks mentioned as he leaned against an arcade cabinet. "But let's talk about you. I got some free time coming up, I figure maybe you and me can, grab a bite," he proposed. "Maybe a little something, _spicy,_" he purred.

Emi forced herself to not throw up in her mouth, "I'll think about it, we have the annual rankings soon, so I might just put in some more work this year." She coughed into her hand nervously.

"Oh hoping it'll be this year huh," Hawks nodded as he kept looking over her body. "I'm free to help maybe some,_ duo_ action, and we can knock All Might out of first this time."

"Oh god," she muttered under her breathe, his pickup attempts had always been cute, in the aww isn't it sweet that you're trying way, but now it was stepping into the uncomfortable territory, as he never could see to catch a hint she wasn't interested. "I mean, no thanks, I want to do this on my own."

"Matter of pride," Hawks said as he clicked his tongue. "I get it, powerful woman needs to feel powerful, but hey maybe a _victory lap _once you win, I got a great nest nearby, get you away from your kids for the night."

"Please God, kill me now," Emi thought until a familiar hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to another body.

"Hey Emi, sorry I took so long, I got you your drink," Izuku said sweetly keeping his back to the other hero. Which could be considerate to protect his identity and also a power play on his part as he finally got sick of watching this puffed up bird try and hit on his girlfriend. "I got you a cherry vanilla cola, your favorite."

Emi took the drink from her smiling boyfriend and noticed in the corner of her eye Hawks gaping face. "Sorry Hawks but I'm with someone work talk can come later," Emi said firmly as she looped her arm around Izuku's and quickly fled to another side of the arcade, leaving the avian hero behind.

Izuku was about to say something when he was pulled into Emi's ample bosom. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Emi cheered as she spun around. "I didn't know how to get him to stop, he's always hitting on me."

Izuku tilted his head up, "hehe, no problem Emi, he'll learn not to hit on my girl."

Emi smirked dangerously, "Your girl," she teased.

"You bet your sweet bottom you are," Izuku said as he firmly grabbed her behind and to put in a show of strength lifted her off the ground and held her up. "I finally got you back and I'm not letting some cock of the walk have even a inkling of a chance at you."

Emi looked down at her lovers deep green eyes, the way the dancing lights and colors flickered across them, "I love you Midori," she sweetly said.

"I have always loved you Emi, from the day we met and until the end of time, I would know, I've been there," Izuku jested as he planted a deep kiss on the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

Her children were waiting for her as she came in much later than they had expected her to be home, or sooner as some might have not expected her back until the morning, much more disheveled and wearing the same outfit, probably inside out. "Sooooo," Natuso asked causing his mother to squeal in fright when the lights came on.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed," Emi hissed, irritated that her children had stayed up just to get details on her date.

Shoko shook her head, "No it's a Friday night, so no school or work tomorrow and this seemed more important."

Fuyumi bounced out of her spot and pulled her mother to sit with them, "So how was it, tell us."

Emi smiled bashfully, "It was great, the food and drinks were greasy, the games were rigged, and it was as loud as a battlefield." Emi sighed and she happily sank into her chair, "It was the most fun I've had in years."

Fuyumi squealed in delight, "Oh mom that's wonderful, so details come on," the eldest daughter begged.

Emi recounted her evening with Izuku. "And he just would not take a hint," she grumbled at the part where Hawks showed up. "Ever since I had him as an intern when he was in UA, he's been like this." The pro-hero turned to her youngest, Shoko, who was on the same path she had taken. "Word of advice, plenty of men are going to want to be around you because you're powerful, make sure you don't get suckered in by them."

Shoko raised an eyebrow. "That's," she paused in confusion. "So, I should find a guy like Midoriya who'll keep them at bay?"

Emi chuckled, "If you find a guy half as amazing as Midori, then you better lock him down fast because someone will snatch him up if you aren't careful."

"So about that," Toya spoke up. "Is Midoriya going to be our new father?" he awkwardly asked.

Emi choked a little as she looked to her oldest child. "Well you see, we," she tried to articulate. "Are, he's."

"You love him don't you mom," Shoko said bluntly. "But even if you grew up with him, he's still technically sixteen."

Emi deflated, "Yes, it would be, a nightmare to be public about our relationship, even if we could convince everyone that he's a special case."

"Two years," Fuyumi nodded. "You just have to keep it a secret for two years and you're golden."

Emi nodded, "It's going to be hard, I finally get him back and I can't just scream it from the roof tops." A stray tear rolled down her cheek.

Outside their home a mess of green hair named Izuku listened in on the conversation and frowned. He hated that he couldn't have grown up with her, spent years being her one and only, even if her children are great or will be, he just had a mission that was more important than his happiness and it all played out now, it being too close to change much more.

With nary a sound the boy vanish from the spot he was in, even the footprints he would have normally left in the ground gone, as if he had never been there to begin with.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **What's this, plot stuff, that can't be right. This was just supposed to be a fluffy experiment. Oh dear, I have gone off the rails this time. To late, this train has no brakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku had a wide smile on his face as he entered the 1-A classroom that Monday morning. Still riding the high of his date with Emi, among other late-night activities he had engaged in with his childhood sweetheart over the weekend, he waved to his classmates before sitting down. The hushed whispers and glances went unnoticed as he hummed to himself.

"Seriously, like I mean, he got her to use her fire side and all that, but," Kaminari questioned.

"Hand to God," Mina said. "Here's pictures of them walking home together," she stated as she turned her phone around to show Kaminari the screen.

"Okay, so you have pictures of them walking together and Midoriya is being a dork, that's not new," Kaminari shook his head.

"No see, look," Mina pointed at Uraraka, who was slumped in her seat. "Something happened in the time they talked to get her like that."

"So she's bummed about something," Kaminari shrugged.

"No that's a, 'The boy I like is already in a relationship' look," Mina explained.

"I still think you're reading into things," Kaminari glanced at Izuku.

The door slid open and Todoroki walked in, she noticed the stares. Gazes that lingered longer than just someone turning to the sound or to greet her.

"Hey, Todoroki," Izuku smiled and waved to her. "I didn't see you on the train, did something come up?" he asked.

"Mom wanted to talk to me about some last-minute dating advice," Todoroki answered. "It's strange to want to be around her after everything that happened."

Mina gasped as she not so subtly eavesdropped. "See, dating advice," Mina stabbed Kaminari with her finger.

"Hey, ow, don't mom's usually do that for their daughters," Kaminari rubbed his chest where she poked him.

"True, but she's being so casual with him," Mina responded.

"Take your seats," Aizawa said as he shuffled into the room, a large stack of papers cradled in his arms.

Todoroki turned to head towards her seat. "I'll talk to you later, _daddy_," she giggled and took her seat, as the classmates who heard had their jaws hit the floor.

* * *

Aizawa had never been one to care much for rumors or even when his students began relationships. Most never lasted more than a few months and if he had his way, UA would forbid student relationships simply to prevent the awkwardness and the fallout of a breakup. But he was mildly curious when Midnight came in the teachers' lounge on Friday for the weekly staff meeting, smirking at her phone.

"Something you would like to share with the rest of the class, Nemuri," All Might teased.

"Pfft, yeah," Midnight scoffed. "Your son is walking home his girlfriend," she teased. Todoroki had not been the only one to notice some similarities between All Might and Izuku Midoriya. The staff knew there was no familial relation, however it didn't stop them from teasing him about it though.

"What let me see that," All Might cried out as he crossed the room. Looking down at the screen showed a chatgroup with messages from some of the students. The displayed picture and current topic of conversation was about Izuku and Shoko as they walked out the UA gate together. "He's just walking with his friend," All Might chuckled. "Nothing to get so worked up over."

"I don't know I heard a few rumors that a young green haired man was seen with Todoroki at that new arcade," Present Mic's eyebrows wiggled. He'd heard this second hand from Rumi who got it from Hawks. But neither bothered to question which Todoroki he had been speaking about.

"Aww that's really cute," Nemuri cooed. "Do you think he won her a stuffed animal or something."

All Might smiled proudly. "Well I for one am glad that Young Midoriya and Young Todoroki have found enjoyment with each other."

Recovery Girl coughed. "How much enjoyment though?"

"Uhhh," All Might hummed. "I'll talk to Young Midoriya."

"Oh no," Aizawa slammed his head into his desk. "Please tell me you aren't giving him The Talk?"

"In a sense, why is that a problem," All Might questioned. Admittedly, it had been a while since he "got some", but it wasn't as if he forgot how the whole situation worked.

Aizawa connected his work phone to the projector and started a video. The screen flickered momentarily as it started. "I am here, to teach you," a video version of All Might came on screen. "All about puberty."

Aizawa paused the video. "Remember making that," he grumbled. "We've had to use that for the last six years for the second-year health class, because someone," he hissed at the principal. "Got it dirt cheap from the company who made it."

"I don't know what you're all complaining about, I saved a ton on the budget because of how terrible of an actor All Might is," Nezu said as he sipped his tea.

"I've volunteered to make a new one for us," Midnight said as recalled how often she had to see the video of All Might putting a condom on a banana.

"It's sex ed, not a porno young lady," Recovery Girl snarked.

"Well maybe if they were taught how to do it right," Midnight shot back.

"Well I think just letting Young Midoriya know we know and that he can come talk to us will suffice," All Might interjected to end that conversation, planning to pull Midoriya in for a quick chat the next time he had a chance.

"Young Midoriya," All Might called out down the hall, his loud voice carrying over the loud conversations of other students. "Could I speak to you for a moment," he said as he leaned out of the teachers' lounge.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble with dad," Todoroki jested as Izuku waved her off. She continued walking with Uraraka and Iida, the former of the pair shuffling in a daze.

"Hey All Might, how's everything going," Izuku said as he stepped into the room. The pro-hero closing the door and deflating as the only occupants were himself and the other faculty members.

"Good good," All Might waved off the pleasantries. "I heard a rumor that you and Todoroki-san are in a, relationship?" he said as he twirled his arms around.

Izuku's eyes widened before he let out a loud groan, "Really, everyone already knows! I had figured we would have a few more weeks before anyone even got suspicious."

Nemuri quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really, with how forward you two have been?"

"Oh man was it the ice cream parlor or did Hawks tell everyone?" Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose. Izuku quickly waved his hand. "Doesn't matter, I know there is a bit of an age difference, technically, but it's fine."

The teachers didn't think a few months was that big of a deal, even ultraconservative people didn't mind a couple of years age gap between dating partners.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that we are here for you if you need someone to talk about it with," All Might said cheerfully.

Izuku waved him off. "No, I think we're fine, I make sure to use protection. Wouldn't want to ruin her career with an unexpected pregnancy," he calmly said, stunning the teachers that not only had he already done the deed, but that he was so unashamed to be telling them. "Not that we wouldn't love a child of our own. Todoroki is a nice girl, so I think I'd want a daughter first. But that can wait a few years."

"I well," All Might stammered as he tried to comprehend that Izuku's relationship was that far progressed already. A fact that surprised the rest of the staff as well.

"But we weren't planning on others knowing about our relationship this early. But I think since none of you are really freaking out, I should be able to convince her to go public with it sooner," Izuku thought out loud. He paused his thoughts as he realized that the faculty was staring at him. "Um, I'm going to go to lunch, if that's all," he said awkwardly as he backed up towards the door.

"Yes, young Midoriya, that will be all," Nezu coughed into his hand. "Please do be careful though."

"Yeah, sure, I will," Izuku nodded as he quickly fled the room to catch up with his friends.

"They're already," Midnight whined. "That's, oh my god, he just told us," she squealed, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"This is far more information than I needed to know about any of my students," Aizawa groaned as he zipped up his sleeping bag and rolled under the table.

* * *

"Coming over again already," Todoroki quirked an eyebrow at Izuku who walked beside her.

Izuku shrugged, "What can I say, I can't get enough of my girl." He smiled at the girl who may end up being his stepdaughter one day.

"Oh, I am aware, very much aware," Todoroki blushed as she recalled the night that Izuku spent over at their house. All of her siblings and herself quickly found an escape from their home as soon as they heard certain noises of pleasure coming from their mother's room.

"Eheh, sorry about that Todoroki," Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of forgot. Emi's tongue is very distracting."

"Please never tell me things like that again," Todoroki bluntly stated. "I hope you aren't just coming over for a 'booty call'," Todoroki air quoted her fingers.

A light gasp from a nearby bush made the pair pause their trek towards the train station, but when they didn't see or hear anything else, they continued onward.

"Seriously, booty call?" Izuku questioned. "Where did you hear that phrase?"

"Mineta," Todoroki shrugged.

Shaking his head, Izuku grunted. "Anyway, it's not a booty call, it's making love. And secondly, the staff already seem to know, so I'm think going public might not be such a bad idea now."

"Oh my god," Tooru squealed as she quickly redressed herself. "Did anyone else hear that?" she quickly said into a microphone.

Across campus the rest of 1-A were sitting around surveillance equipment manufactured by Momo's quirk. "Y-yeah," Momo stammered as she set down her headset. "Holy shit, Mina was right."

"Ahah, and you all said I was crazy," Mina smirked triumphantly.

"No, we said you were wrong and crazy, now you're just crazy," Kirishima snickered.

"I admit, I had my doubts," Iida added as he slid his glasses up his nose. "While Midoriya and Todoroki's relationship isn't against any rules set out by the school, nor would any activities they willingly engage in outside of the campus," he continued some of the others blushed at what activities Iida was referring to. "I think it is the best interest of everyone to make sure that this relationship doesn't interfere with their academic endeavors."

"Oi, so what if Half and Half and Deku are screwing each other. Why the fuck do you losers care about that," Bakugo shouted.

Sero jabbed Mineta in the ribs. "He's just mad because Midoriya has got a date before he does."

Mineta bit back his laughter as the angry blonde whirled on them. "You chucklefucks got anything you want to say to me."

"Nice hair," Kaminari snickered before the three boys fell onto the floor laughing. Bakugo began growling and threatening his classmates, this only seemed to make them laugh even harder.

"I know what we need to do now," Mina interjected.

"Respectfully leave them be and stop spying on them," Jirou answered.

"Correct, we invade their privacy even more," Mina replied. "Step 1, we need to get inside Todoroki's home."

"Why," Momo asked.

"Because Todoroki's mother is a hateful bitch and we need to make sure our friends and classmates are safe," Tsuyu guessed.

"Sure, why not, I also would have accepted, catching them in the act for blackmail purposed," Mina shrugged.

"No, we couldn't, Deku-kun would be so embarrassed," Ochako gasped at the notion of further spying on their friends.

"Aww, but don't you want to see what Midoriya is packing and what you're missing out on," Mina teased, making the other girl float and turn bright red.

"I'm in," Mineta shouted over Bakugo's tirade.

"Good because we need you to do the infiltration," Mina replied. "You're small and can stay out of sight much easier than the rest of us."

"I think we already invaded their privacy enough as it is," Jirou shouted. "Yaomomo, Iida, come on you're the class reps, you have to stop this."

"I think that," Momo slowly started to formulate a response. Before she paused as she heard one last bit of the conversation between Todoroki and Midoriya.

"Mom's going to lose her shit when she hears this, be prepared for fire," Todoroki said as she thought about how her mother would take their relationship becoming public.

"She's joking right," Kaminari chuckled. "I mean, Endeavor is a hero and wouldn't attack either of them… right?"

The questioning looks around the room indicated that no one knew for certain.

"I'm in," Momo said firmly. "BUT," she shouted over the cheers of the meddlesome teens. "Only to confirm our classmate's safety, once we know they aren't in any danger we're done, then we leave them alone."

"Still counts," Mina jumped up pumping her fists in the air.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know I haven't been updating things as frequently. Life you know. I'm trying to get back into a groove, but it's hard. Glad that this story has such positive reactions.


	6. Chapter 6

"Operation Infiltration is a go," Mineta thought to himself as he edged around the Todoroki estate, a very large and antique manor on a large plot of land. Getting over the high security wall wasn't very difficult for him to scale using his quirk, but his biggest issue now was ensuring that no one found him before he could plant cameras and get dirt on his classmate.

"Okay so it would seem that the eastern wall has a window twenty meters down that leads into a closet," Momo said clearly as she and the rest of 1-A coordinated a plan for Mineta's entry. Being from a family with deep connections meant that getting the building plan for the Todoroki home wasn't too time consuming.

"Keep an eye out for Deku," Bakugo said into another earpiece. "Despite how much of a pain in the ass he is, he's good at sneaking up on people and showing up where you least expect it." While Bakugo doesn't like Izuku, he understood that Izuku had many mysterious talents and one of them was being in places where you would not think him to be.

"Well I haven't seen him yet," Mineta said as he found the window he needed to use to get in. "I'm scaling now," Mineta announced.

"Shit," Iida swore. "We have a problem, Endeavor just got home." He was viewing a monitor for a drone that Kaminari was piloting above the Todoroki home giving them a better view of the surroundings so they could alert Mineta of anyone moving around outside the home.

"Are you serious," Mina shouted. "That's the worst-case scenario, oh god what if they're you know," she said as she stuck a finger through the loop of another finger.

Iida shook his head. "I mean, my brother has always said Endeavor had a temper and that she would hold a grudge for years, she still hasn't forgiven him for cutting her off in traffic, seven years ago."

"Mineta, we need visual on Todoroki and Midoriya quickly," Momo instructed as Mineta picked up his pace and climbed through the opening and into the home. "Now the bedrooms are on the otherside of the home, so the worst part is when you pass by the large rooms. If any of the family members are in there, they might see you if you can't find a distraction."

As Mineta crept through the eerily quiet home, he found the first obstacle; the kitchen. "That must be Todoroki's older brother," Sero guessed as the older man was dancing around the kitchen in an apron singing off key. "And I am so glad we got this," he smirked as he watched the brother make a fool of himself while cooking.

Mineta waited until the elder sibling had turned back to the stove before quickly crossing the open doorway. "Damn them for being so wealthy and having a lovely home," he hissed as he crept along the hallway. "This would be much easier if they had a more modest home, then I could just look through a window like normal creeps do."

"Okay, based on the floor plan, the next open area should just be the living room, but you get passed that and you're on the bedroom side of the home and you can duck into rooms if someone comes around," Bakugo instructed.

Mineta nodded and walked silently forward, towards the next open archway. "There she is," he said as he ducked back. The crew on the other end of the camera saw that their classmate was sitting at a table in a house robe writing away at her homework.

"Wow, she looks so normal," Sato interjected. "I mean, in class she's always so intense, but here," he pointed at the screen where Shoko had a small smile on her face.

"Kid's I'm home," Emi called out as she walked around the corner. "Shoko," Emi said as she eyed her daughter. "I saw an extra pair of shoes when I came in, where is he," she asked excitedly.

Shoko looked over at her mother and nodded her head. "The bedroom, where else," she answered.

However the camera while providing visual clarity didn't have the greatest audio capture so Endeavor's tone sounded deeper. "Oh shit," Mina hissed. "She knows he's there. Mineta, you have to find him first, and warn him to get the hell out." Mineta saw the opening he needed to move when Shoko quickly left the room, rushing past her mother.

Shoko had packed a small bag that she would need when the inevitable activities began and had plans with her sister to go get her hair done. However to the camera, it looked as if she was running in fear of her mom, who hurried down the hall as well.

"Dude you have minutes before our classmate is roasted to a crisp." Kaminari said into his microphone.

Mineta sucked in a deep breath and rushed across the room and down the halls, unfortunately for him passing by Fuyumi's open bedroom where she was getting dressed and thus missed a chance to see a full-bodied woman as he was too focused on his mission to look around.

When he found a door with a hanging placard that said Shoko he quickly burst into the room. "Midoriya, we have to get the fuck out of here," he shouted as he looked around the room.

"Mineta?" Shoko quirked an eyebrow as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Wait, where's Midoriya," Mineta questioned as he took a step back and looked up the door.

"With my mother," Shoko said. "How did you get in my house? Is that a camera?" she asked as she approached.

"Run you lecherous fool," Momo screamed as Mineta high tailed it out of Shoko's room and further down the hall.

Shoko just watched as her classmate fled before shrugging, she had a day at the spa with her sister to go to, and she didn't think Mineta could get up to much trouble with Midoriya and her mom in the house.

Huffing as he ran down the halls Mineta failed to hear other sounds coming from the room he burst into. For a moment everyone froze as they saw Izuku deep in their classmates' mother.

"Yes, harder," Emi cried out as Izuku pressed into her. "I love you Zuku," she squealed as pleasure racked her body.

Izuku leaned forward and planted his lips to the mother. "I love you to Emi, I will always love you, now take it all," he said as he unloaded in her. After releasing inside her, he fell onto her stomach, spent. Turning his head to the side he noticed Mineta's gaping mouth and wide eyes. For a second neither moved, then Mineta slowly started to take steps backward not taking his eyes off his classmate.

In the control room back at UA, the 1-A students sat stunned. "What the fuck did we just see?" Mina asked.

"Were Midoriya and Todoroki's mom, in bed together," Tooru questioned.

On the monitor they watched as Mineta backed out of the room and quietly shut the door, before a frame later the camera cut out. "Uh guys," Kirishima called out. "I think we have a problem."

"What could possibly be a pro-, pro-, pro-," Uraraka asked as she turned to look at Kirishima, who was fiddling with some controls, so he couldn't see one of the most terrifying images in her life.

Izuku stood huffing loudly in the doorway holding a bloody and unconscious Mineta, "Hey guys," he shouted, startling the room. "What are you doin'?"

"Midoriya-kun, we were ah, just," Momo started to explain before realizing that there was no easy way to explain the scene.

"Fuck it, run," Katsuki roared as he exploded his quirk making a smoke screen, a second later the sound of shattering glass could be heard followed almost immediately by a squeal of pain and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Izuku firmly clapped his hands, using the power of One for All to disperse the smoke to show that Bakugo was laying still on the floor. "So, anyone else want to try to flee or can I get some answers," he demanded.

"Mina wanted to peep on you for blackmail material and after what Tooru heard Todoroki say, some of us got worried that her mother might react poorly to finding out about your relationship," Jirou confessed, partly in terror and in some part because she didn't agree with the idea in the first place.

"Oh, oh ho ho, that's rich," Izuku chuckled. "Me and Shoko, no, goodness no, Emi, I'm dating Emi," he explained to his class.

"Wait Todoroki's mom," Uraraka questioned. "I lost out to her MOTHER," she shrieked.

"Well to be fair, you lost to her when she was a little girl," Izuku said cryptically. "But what's not okay was spying on me, you could all have just asked."

"But she's, in her forties," Iida mentioned. "You're underage."

"Depends on how you look at it and when I was actually born," Izuku casually mentioned. "It's irrelevant, now, here's what is going to happen. You," he pointed accusingly at Momo. "Are going to delete anything you recorded and then ALL of you are going to apologize to the Todoroki's for breaking into their house and for spying on them."

"Wait why should we," Mina asked from the back of the control room.

Izuku's neck whirled around to face her so fast, the sound of it cracking could be clearly heard. "Because if you don't, you will know true terror."

Mina flinched and nodded quickly. "Ye-yes sir," she said automatically. Izuku nodded in response and unceremoniously dropped Mineta's body on the floor before stepping out of the room.

Koda raised his white board above his head with the words "I think I peed myself" written on it.

Kaminari shivered for a moment, "Same dude, same."

"If I was gay, shirtless angry Izuku would be my fetish," Dark Shadow mentioned as it cautiously pulled itself out of Tokoyami.

"He is a mad banquet of hunkiness," the raven headed boy responded.

Izuku plopped down on the bed next to Emi who rolled over and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Where'd you go?" she asked as she snuggled into his warmth.

"We're going to be having visitor's soon, try not to get too angry, I already scared them enough," Izuku mentioned before he yawned and pulled the blankets over them.

"M'kay," Emi said softly as she fell asleep next to her friend, lover and soulmate.

Eyeing the room full of teenagers, Emi set down her expensive cup in its saucer with a clink. She hadn't said a word as she and Izuku stared down his class as they nervously tried to avoid eye contact. Izuku reached over and gently rubbed her thigh. "I think the silent treatment has gone on long enough."

"Quite," Emi coughed, drawing the gaze from where Izuku's hand rested on her leg back to her face. "Now, you better explain what the hell you think you were all doing."

"You hit me you fucker," Bakugo shouted as he held an ice pack to his head, he glared daggers at Izuku who merely snorted.

"You tried to run," Izuku said before he took a sip of his own cup. "Oh this is really good."

Mineta stood up for a moment, but the harsh glare he received from the couple deflated the courage he had about speaking up. "S-sorry," he muttered as he sat down quickly.

"Mmm, the first apology," Emi scoffed. "At least it's in earnest."

"We didn't know you were dating," Mina spoke up. "We thought it was Todoroki."

"That still doesn't excuse you getting involved in someone else's personal life," Emi scolded the pink teen. "Now what to do with you?"

"How about what to do with you," Jirou said. "Midoriya is a minor, this is illegal."

Emi looked to Izuku who merely nodded, she sighed as she got up from the sofa and ventured deeper into the house to find a photo album.

Izuku looked at his classmates. "You all really have no idea what you're getting involved in, but no, I'm not exactly a minor," he said. Upon Emi's return she opened the book to a photo of a young version of her and Izuku.

"So Midoriya and Todoroki used to be childhood friends, that's even worse," Tsuyu called out. "Kero, you practically groomed him, disgusting."

"No, you silly girl, that's me," Emi hissed. "And that's Izuku," she put her finger on the photo. "He's different, the normal rules don't apply to him."

"The only way that photo can be real is if he's some kind of immortal," Tokoyami stated.

"Or else, he's a time traveler," Sato guessed.

"Ding ding," Izuku snapped his finger. "Yeah, big reveal, that's my quirk," he answered.

"Wait seriously, prove it," Kaminari demanded.

Shrugging Izuku set his cup down before he vanished, a moment later he reappeared. "Here, proof enough," he said as he showed a photo in his phone to the assembled class. In it, Izuku was taking a selfie in front of a park where children were running by.

"So you teleported to a park, big deal," Bakugo waved dismissively.

"Holy shit," Kaminari shouted as he jumped back. "Dude that's me and my parents, but like, I was a kid." He pointed at the photo with a shaky finger. "I remember that day too, I just got my quirk and my parents took me out to get ice cream, I still had a smudge on my right cheek too."

"Dude, you have a time travel quirk," Kirishima asked. "That so manly."

"This is unprecedented," Momo gasped. "No one's ever had a quirk that was related to time before, the potential alone is."

"World shattering and why it will remain a secret," Izuku finished her thought.

"Why, Deku, you can do so much," Uraraka interjected.

"No, I would be forced to do so much," Izuku interrupted. "Think about it, how long before someone forces me to try and fix something that already happened. How long before it goes from small corrections here and there to someone demanding I change the outcome of a war. What I can do to history and the future is something no one else has had before. I could literally go back and prevent our entire species from evolving into what we are," Izuku rose from his seat.

"Do you ever think that's too much power for anyone or any group of people to have," Izuku shouted. "I had to watch as my mother dies because I can't just take her to a time where everything gets fixed. I can't just go back and kill the worst villain to ever exist before he becomes immortal, because if I do that, I can't foresee the possible impact I could have. It's why I have to be careful, why I have to not be seen doing things like what I just did, because all it takes is someone to notice me and then get ready for when I might show up."

"There are only two reasons I'm here, one is to prevent the end of our entire species in the near future and secondly is the woman sitting next to me," Izuku ranted. "And I will NOT let anyone take her from me," Izuku swore. "So what will it be, will you keep your mouths shut or do I have to get creative with my quirk."

"We're sorry Midoriya," Mina sniffled. "We shouldn't have butted into your life; we were just worried and then things spiraled out of control."

Sighing, Izuku slumped back into his seat before Emi rubbed circles into his back. "I think they get the point Zuku," Emi whispered. "Now," she said authoritatively as she addressed the rest of the class. "More people are aware of what Izuku can do, so it falls to you to not let this information get out, there exist people that would use and abuse him for their own gain."

"We promise," Shoji said. "Midoriya has done nothing to warrant the invasion into his life and now we have to take responsibility for what we learned."

Taking a deep breath Izuku calmed himself. "Thank you, all I ask is for a little privacy. Now, I think it would be best if everyone went home for the time being," he said. Looking up at Emi he gave her a kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll see you soon, I think today wiped me out."

"Then you'll stay the night, no sense in you going home, I'll just call your mother," Emi smiled as Izuku lay on the sofa and dozed.

As the 1-A students left the extravagant Todoroki home, they realized they stumbled into something far greater than themselves. All of them had hopes and dreams of being professional heroes but now the stakes seemed ever larger with the revelation that one of their classmates was playing a game on a much bigger stage behind the scenes. "So you all heard him say he's trying to prevent our species from going extinct in the near future right?" Ojiro asked.

"Yeah," Bakugo quietly answered as he thought back to moments in his life, placing in this new information and drawing conclusions.

"What the hell does he know?" Ojiro followed up with another question.

"Hopefully he will tell us if he needs us to know," Momo confidently stated as the class got onto the late running train.


End file.
